<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sight For Wandering Eyes by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673838">A Sight For Wandering Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck'>Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orange Zest and Leather Oil - Kylux Lewdisms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cowgirl Position, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gay Sex, Hand Job, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soft Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, Top Armitage Hux, image</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just looking is good enough. Sometimes it's just a good build up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orange Zest and Leather Oil - Kylux Lewdisms [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sight For Wandering Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat rolled down Kylo's flushed chest, breath escaping his open mouth in short bursts. His brown eyes were barely open as he stared off into nothing, coming down from the orgasm he had just experienced. It was fast and hard hitting. Took the sight from his eyes and the thoughts from his mind as it happened and it was all because of Hux. Kylo's head lulled to the side as he looked over at the ginger laying on his side next to him, the pale and lean body of the general laying relaxed. One pale hand was resting on Kylo's abdomen, lightly playing with the cum that had been splattered all over his stomach, some even making it up to his chest.</p><p>Hux smirked when he realized that Kylo was once again back from his orgasm high, green eyes meeting half lidded brown. "That was quite the show you put on for me." His voice was low, a hint of amusement and satisfaction in his voice as he practically purred. Hux was content right now, even with his own rock hard dick pressed against the side of Kylo's thigh, still having not cum yet himself. Half the fun for Hux was the show. The build up. He loved to draw it out, knowing the end results would be much more satisfying for himself if he did so. Kylo on the other hand was never good with patience, and Hux knew this.</p><p>It was fine however, Hux loved pulling the neediness out of the larger man. Every orgasm that Hux rung out of the brunette was always appreciated by Kylo and every one of them seemed to knock the man off his feet just like the first. Hux was a man quality, Kylo was all about quantity. Hux's eyes traveled down Kylo's large chest and over his abdomen, stopping for a brief moment to appreciate the tense cut of muscle under the skin. He gazed lower, seeing the messy patterns his hand had been idly drawing before finally coming to rest at the already half hard cock that rested against the long swath of Kylo's treasure trail. His smirk widened as he moved the hand slowly down the trail of hair, one finger gently grazing over the head of Kylo's cock. "Well. I see we area already wanting more are we?" He didn't bother looking up at Kylo's face. He knew a deeper blush would be spreading across his cheeks, lighting up the large ears that stuck out from under his dark hair. "So wonderful. Beautiful. Always ready to stand at attention." Hux's lip curled, teeth nipping lightly at the pink flesh of his own lips. "I'm always so proud of you.</p><p>Hux was never a man of praise, but when it came to Kylo, his praise came freely. It never ceased to amaze him just how much Kylo would do for him with a simple compliment and even more so with overwhelming praise. Hux's hand finally came to rest long ways over the brunette's now fully hard cock, cupping it with his long pale fingers. His eyes stayed on the sight of the hard flesh under his hand for a few moments, teeth still idly biting into his lower lip. "...Do you know why I like to drag this out?" He spoke, still not looking up at Kylo. <br/>
<br/>
There was a silence that lasted a few seconds before Kylo made an aroused sound, followed up by a soft, confused "No." Hux finally moved, pushing himself up onto his left hand as his right gripped lazily around the shaft of the brunette's cock. "It's like a tease. Watching you writhe underneath my touch is one of the greatest things to happen during my day." Hux's body shifted as he moved his legs, throwing one over Kylo's thighs and straddling him, hand beginning to make lazy strokes up and down Kylo's dick. <br/>
<br/>
Hux's cock was standing tall now, pre-cum dripping down the front and onto the flushed skin below him. "It's almost like a holo-porn, but so much more gratifying since your mine." Hux squeezed slightly at the head, pre-cum bubbling out and onto his fingers before he moved his hand back down to the base of the shaft. "I can do what I want with you." His right hand moved to Kylo's hip, gripping the soft flesh just above the bone before sliding up the side and moved over his chest, pinching a hard pink nipple between his finger tips. With half lidded green eyes, Hux stared up at the flushed and flustered brown ones, biting his lip once more. "And you will love it all." <br/>
<br/>
With that, Hux finally pulled back, sitting up straight and legging go of Kylo's cock. He had played with him for a few hours already, staving off his own orgasm until he could no longer take it. Hux's dick was so hard now he could only think about riding the man under him, taking his own pleasure for himself. A sense of excitement rolled over Hux's mind as he realized Kylo knew what was about to happen, having been waiting so long for this. He lifted up onto his knees and moved forward, positioning himself just over the brunette's cock. "Now, don't let me down." The ginger mumbled as a hand moved back to take the dick in his hand and position it just right. With one hand pressed heavily on Kylo's chest and another slowly guiding the large dick inside him, Hux's eyes rolled and his mouth opened into a clipped moan. <br/>
<br/>
Kylo couldn't help bring his hand's up to hold the ginger's hips, his own mouth open and moaning at the heat that surrounded his dick. He pushed down slowly, helping Hux become fully seated on top of his lap, keeping him pressed down for a few seconds as they both savored the tightness. "F..fucking move Hux." Kylo moaned out, no longer having the patience. Hux shot Kylo an amused look before he clenched slightly, causing the other man to close his eyes and press his head back into the pillow. "I'm sorry, but who said you were in control?" Hux smirked as he finally moved, pulling himself up till just the head of Kylo's dick was inside him. <br/>
<br/>
Kylo's moan was light as his hands tightened on Hux's hips, fingers twitching as he wanted to push Hux all the way back down to the base, though stopping himself. Hux smirked as he felt Kylo control himself, loving he was one of the very few things that could bring out that quality in the other man. With Kylo's self control, Hux let his own go, falling back down to Kylo's hips quickly as he began to ride the brunette. The sound of skin on skin was loud in the room, only second by the moans that came from the two as Hux brought himself up and down on Kylo's cock over and over. The ginger was slightly bent back, hands now gripping lower on Kylo's thighs as he braced himself so he could move faster. The flared tip of the brunette's dick graced his prostate over and over, causing his eyes to roll back as he saw stars in his vision. <br/>
<br/>
Kylo's fingers tightened over Hux's hips, leaving red spots on his skin that would bruise later. Kylo grit his teeth as he came, thrusting up into the warmth of the tightness. Hux's dick bounced in front of him, still untouched and throbbing as he felt the heat and twitching of the cock buried deep inside him. A large, calloused and warm hand gripped the gingers dick stroking it hard. Hux couldn't hold back, his mouth dropping open as he felt the tension build quickly behind his naval as he came. Thick rivulets of cum splattered over the brunette's stomach and chest, some hitting his chin and lips as he kept pumping Hux's dick with his hand, thrusting up into the ginger until Hux could no longer do so himself, ass resting hard on Kylo's hips. <br/>
<br/>
There was nothing more beautiful to Kylo than this moment. When Hux was completely open and vulnerable, lips swollen, red flushed skin under light freckles. The ginger was breathing hard, eyes closed as he still held himself up with Kylo's thighs, dick slowly softening in the brunette's grip. "Your so beautiful." Kylo spoke to Hux's mind, knowing the man hated hearing it out loud. Hux bit his reddened lower lip, red lashes opening only slightly to stare at the other man with lust filled tired eyes. Kylo let go of the other man's dick, pushing himself up onto one elbow as the other arm wrapped around Hux's torso and pulled him forward, bringing him down to lay on his chest. He didn't care about the mess in between them, or the sweat that built up with the heat of their skin. He let himself fall out of Hux, moving his other arm over Hux's back, a hand spreading through his disheveled hair and scratching lightly. <br/>
<br/>
Hux was always worn out after finally cumming, and he loved how pliable and relaxed he got. It was a softer moment between them that only they shared. Only Kylo got this Hux. He would never give this away, ever. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find more of my content on Twitter and Tumblr!<br/>https://twitter.com/dik_tot<br/>https://thediktatortot.tumblr.com/<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>